


The Lost Half

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which everyone has a countdown telling them the time left until they meet their soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Half

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a really old tumblr post (i don't have a link to it sorry)

Merlin had heard the story many times when he was a young boy.  The story of how each person was only half of their true selves.  That the other half was out in the world, wandering endlessly, searching for their missing counterpart.  The story of soul mates.

There were also myths about the Countdown.  Although there were many variations to it, the widespread belief was that everyone had a small countdown on their left wrist.  Each person could only see their own.  The Countdown foretold when the recipient would meet their soul mate.  When two halves would finally come together to form one whole.

Unlike most of the children Merlin grew up with, Merlin was the only one so fascinated by the concept of soul mates.  He thought a lot about the potential characteristics of his.  Who were they?  What were they like?  What did they look like?  There was an endless list of questions the young boy wished to ponder.

20 years, 234 days, 5 hours, 13 minutes, and 12 seconds.

***

Arthur had heard his father tell his sister the tales of soul mates on multiple occasions.  Morgana was always engaged in listening to Uther's enlightening perspective on the legend of the missing half.  Arthur, on the other hand, believed it to be nothing more than ridiculous rubbish.

However, Arthur knew for a solid fact that the Countdown Uther spoke of was real.  Before Uther explained the story to him and Morgana, Arthur was constantly startled by a random string of numbers on his left wrist.  He always managed to convince himself he was merely imagining things.  Eventually, Morgana brought it up so Uther told the story.  Arthur then realized it wasn't a mere fantasy.  Despite this, despite learning of soul mates and of the Countdown, he was insistent that the numbers on his wrist were spontaneously generated out of thin air, holding no actual purpose.

18 years, 109 days, 2 hours, 9 minutes, and 45 seconds.

***

Merlin stood in front of the mirror, observing his reflection carefully.  He wanted to look impressive.  He planned to spend his evening at a nearby club, a change from his isolated lifestyle.  His Countdown told him today was finally the day he spent his entire childhood waiting for.

25 minutes and 13 seconds.

***

Even though the club was only a few short blocks away, Merlin's heart raced furiously during the whole walk over there, his clumsy footsteps struggling to keep up.  He was filled to the brim with excitement and energy.  It was difficult to contain, only worsening as he grew restless.

Upon arriving, however, he instantly recalled why he hated clubs with such a passion and always avoided them.  The place was crowded, nearly stuffed beyond maximum capacity.  There were several fluorescent, painfully bright lights flashing in various colors, all at staggered intervals.  Between that and the deafening music, it was virtually impossible for Merlin to function or maneuver about.

18 minutes and 2 seconds.

***

Arthur just wanted to have a good time.  He came to the club with his group of friends with plans to simply hang out and drink, but other sudden ideas altered the course of the night.  Within moments of entering the club, Arthur's friends took interest in a group of girls that all lingered together by the dance floor.  Arthur was the only one of his group disinterested.  He knew they were wasting their time; the "relationships" they formed while intoxicated wouldn't last through the morning.

He, in fact, was nervous, but refused to openly admit it.  His Countdown was winding down to the final minutes.  He had successfully gone through life clenching to the firm belief that the Countdown was meaningless, but for the first time, he began to doubt himself.

Bitter and confused, Arthur randomly decided to abandon his preoccupied friends, all of whom were too busy to notice their friend slipping away.  He wished for little more in that moment than to remain in the solitude and security of his home.

8 minutes and 57 seconds.

***

Merlin rapidly grew bored with the club .  He bluntly refused to dance and he was naturally too shy to try to spark a conversation with anybody.  The flashing neon colors wore him down, even to the point of giving him nausea.  He had remained close to the bar, but only ordered one beer the entire time.

Exhausted, he stormed out of the vicinity, sour and grim, fed up with waiting around for his "soul mate" to magically appear.

He, however, forgot to check the time remaining on his wrist.

3 minutes and 25 seconds.

***

Arthur had walked around the block several times, circling the familiar maze of turns repeatedly, until he was sure he was calm enough to walk the rest of the way home.  He had no idea how much time elapsed since leaving the club, but it was irrelevant.  He headed up the sidewalk, focusing his gaze low on the ground, paying careful attention to his feet to ensure one foot stepped in front of the other.

37 seconds.

***

Merlin looked down at his wrist.

Three, two, one...  All the numbers on his Countdown disappeared.  It had to happen now.  Any second...

He planted himself firmly in place on the sidewalk.  As he stood idly, impatiently waiting, another man suddenly bumped into him in such a reckless manner it was as if there was no caution in his movements.  Merlin straightened and looked up, shocked by what he saw.  The man had vibrant blond hair and stunning, bright blue eyes.  Merlin was interested immediately.  Was this man really...?

"Hey, watch where you're-"  The man began to swear profusely, but abruptly stopped mid-word, sneaking a peek at his wrist from out of the corner of his eye.  He gazed back up into Merlin's eyes, offering a softer, gentler, more affectionate side.

"Uh, sorry for, uh, snapping," the man attempted, "I'm Arthur, by the way."  He offered an outstretched, forgiving hand to Merlin.

For a second, Merlin lost himself in Arthur's shiny, crystal blue eyes.  He felt an immediate connection, a bond so sturdy it could not be shattered.

"I'm Merlin," he introduced himself, carefully taking Arthur's hand.  Arthur's icy grasp contrasted with Merlin's flaming one, but they both conformed to the same warm touch.

Both their eyes momentarily trailed down to their hands, which were tightly wrapped together for much longer than any average handshake.  Their eyes followed each other back up to their faces.  It was as if they were on opposite sides of a mirror, each the other's reflection.

Suddenly, they hugged, right in the middle of the sidewalk.  The embrace was welcoming as if Merlin and Arthur had been acquainted their entire lives.  Both of them finally felt complete.


End file.
